Our First Christmas Together No 7 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara spend their first Christmas together as a couple


Our First Christmas Together (No. 7 in a series)

Gil and Sara were still managing to keep their relationship a secret. Gil had heard some good news from Jim Brass, he told him that from January the rule about relationships between members of the same shift would be changed. Relationships would be allowed as long as the couples were professional at all times when on the clock. "Why are you telling me this Jim," Grissom asked his long time friend. "Oh come on Gil I am not stupid I know you and Sara are in a relationship, I only have to look at you two together," Brass replied. "Yes, we are in a relationship, in fact we are living together," he told Jim. "How long?" Brass asked. "Together nearly a year, living together a few months," Gil said. "You better not hurt her Gil, I look on her as a daughter," Brass said smiling. "No Dad, I love her too much to hurt her," Gil replied also smiling. "I know one person who will not be happy, Ecklie," Brass said laughing. "I can't wait to tell Sara, but I think I will leave it until Christmas, it will be a nice surprise present for her," Gil said adding "do you think the team know?" "Think Catherine suspects," Brass replied "but you know Catherine as well as I do even if she suspects she would not say anything just drop hints and wait for a reaction."

Both Sara and Gil were trying to decide what gifts to get for each other. They will be working over Christmas but will be off New Year so were going to have their main celebration then.

Sara had an idea for Gil's gift, when they were out shopping one day they walked past a jewellery store where he saw a watch he rather liked. "Get it then if you like it," Sara said. "No, I have couple at home, as you know I only wear a cheap one at work and have a nice one I wear for special occasions," he told her.

Two days later Gil had to attend a supervisors meeting and would not be home until later. Sara went back and bought the watch and arranged to have it engraved on the back. "Glad he didn't buy it himself, I would really be struggling to think of somethine else," Sara said to herself.

When they were looking in the store Sara's eye caught a lovely ring, it was not an engagement ring just a dress ring, but she really liked it. Gil filed away that piece of information for the future. He also had another very special gift for her but that will be a secret until Christmas.

After shift on Christmas Eve they arrive at their house. Ali comes running to meet his mommy and daddy, "come on then lets take you for a walk," they both say. They get back from their walk and feed Ali and have breakfast. "I'm sleepy, lets go to bed for a while," Sara said pulling him towards the bedroom. "Oh, do I get my Christmas gift now," Gil says. "I said I was sleepy but what the heck we always sleep better AFTER" Sara says giggling. They both slowly undress each other then make love. When they have finished they lay cuddled in each others arms, "I love being cuddled by you, I feel so loved and safe," Sara says gently drawing circles on his back with her finger. "I love cuddling you," he said kissing her on the top of her head. "Now lets get some sleep we have work again tonight," Gil says.

When they wake they decide to open their gifts. Sara hands Gil and small package, "Open it darling, I hope you like it." In the box is the watch he liked. "Oh Sara thank you" he says turning it over. On the back is engraved GIL I LOVE YOU, SARA. He hands Sara a small box, I hope you like it. In the box is a Christmas Tree charm for her bracelet. "I told you I would get you one for every special occasion," he says then hands her another box. Sara opens the box and inside is the ring she liked. In the box is an explanation of the stones in the ring. Gil read it to her, "the stones in this ring spell what you mean to me.

**D **iamond **E **merald **A **methyst **R **uby **E **merald **S **apphire **T **urquoise."

He takes her right hand and puts the ring on her finger. "I didn't realise that the stones had a meaning, I just thought the ring was pretty," Sara says kissing him all over his face. "Glad you like it dearest," he said holding her close.

After all the excitement of opening gifts they decide to have a bit more excitement. They head for the shower. Gil takes the body wash and rubs it all over her body, Sara does the same for him. They make love in the shower, the first time they had done it there. "This is turning out to be a very special day," Sara says as they make their way back to the bedroom.

"I have another gift for you," Gil says handing her a piece of paper on which was written

FROM JANUARY 1st THE RULE ABOUT INTER SHIFT RELATIONSHIPS IS TO BE DROPPED, THE ONLY THING REQUIRED IS THAT COUPLES ARE PROFESSIONAL AT ALL TIMES WHEN ON THE CLOCK. SIGNED CONRAD ECKLIE, LAB DIRECTOR.

"I bet Ecklie was not happy when he had to announce that," Sara said giggling. "I bet he wasn't," Gil replied also giggling. "Does this mean we are going to tell the rest of the team," Sara said. "Do you want to?" Gil asked her. "No, not really, I like having this secret," Sara said. "OK, its still our secret," he says.

The End


End file.
